


Point Made

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is jealous, Isaac is awesome, Derek get's his point.</p>
<p>........</p>
<p>“I can kiss whoever I want,” Stiles says breathless as Derek nudges his nose against Stiles’ cheek.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Derek says between wet presses of his mouth against Stiles’ jaw. “Just me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Point Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843705) by [Iris_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace)



> Day 30: prompt: ‘Kiss whoever you want!’
> 
> (Author’s note: so here it is Day 30. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who’s read, commented, started following me, you’ve all been awesome. I also want to thank Ali, for sticking with me through this, you’re awesome babe! And finally writeworld for it’s fabulous blog.)

Isaac slides up to where Stiles is stewing silently, slightly bobbing his head to the music of the club they are staking out, hunting for a Siren that has already killed six people. “Dude, you are being ridiculously obvious right now.”

Stiles turns his gaze from the absolutely disgusting sight before him to turn to his curly-haired friend, not surprised to find him smirking in his direction. “Sometimes I can’t believe you are my favorite, also I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Scott just totally heard you call me your favorite; he says to take it back.” Isaac teases, tilting his head in the direction of the other beta who’s frowning at the end of the bar. “Also you know very well what I’m talking about.”

“But you’re so adorable,” Stiles argues ignoring the second comment completely and focusing on Scott, knowing he can hear him from where he is. “Even when you’re being evil, your curls, eyes, pouty lips, those cheekbones, I just want to squish you!”

Isaac rolls his eyes but Stiles can see the blush working itself up his neck and over his cheeks. “Nice deflection.”

Stiles lifts a shoulder carelessly, he is the king of denial, _‘ignore it till it goes away’_ , that’s his philosophy.  “Like I said, no idea what you’re talking about, and neither do you if you know what’s good for you.”

Isaac smiles slow and wide with just a hint of teeth. “Really? You’re threatening me?”

“Oh sure,” Stiles starts casually. “You have the wolfy teeth but I know your weakness Isaac Lahey, keep this up and no more peanut butter chocolate chips cookies from me buddy.”

Isaac pouts and Stiles wonders if becoming a werewolf enhances the puppy dog look, because Isaac and Scott both rock the look, he’s even had Erica and Boyd try the look on him when they want something. “You’re mean when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Stiles all but screeches, cringing. That was loud, loud enough that the people close to them heard him over the pulsing club music, loud enough that he’s sure the werewolves in the vicinity heard him.

Isaac gives him a sarcastic look before his expression softens. “He’s just working her for information,” he whispers softly as he slides behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around his waist, his face pressed into Stiles’ neck in comfort. Werewolves always so tactual.

Stiles looks over at the man in question finding him right where he left him. Derek Hale was still in the far end corner, sitting in a dark booth, chatting up the pretty blonde like he’s been doing for the last half hour. Even with the flashing lights and his lack of enhanced sight he can see Derek smiling wide, charming the woman next to him. He watches as she laughs at something Derek says, her eyes looking at Derek with a predatory glint in them. She was beautiful, all curves in the right places. Looking at them Stiles couldn’t but think that they looked good, two beautiful people. It made sense. Looking down at himself, flannel shirt, jeans, all awkward limb and flaily he couldn’t help but snort. He was just a dumb kid with a crush.

“Don’t,” Isaac says quietly with a small whine, squeezing Stiles harder, feeding off Stiles inner turmoil, out of all the wolves, Isaac was the most sensitive. “Whatever is going through your head, stop. He doesn’t want her, he doesn’t want anyone but-“

Whatever else Isaac is going to say is lost on him. He watches it happen like it on slow motion. The woman turns in, closer to Derek, her face closer than ever, and though Stiles wants to look away he can’t. He watches as Derek does nothing to stop her when she presses her lips against his.

“Oh,” Isaac whispers in distress as Stiles tenses up.

“Okay,” Stiles says slowly extracting himself out of Isaac’s tight grip, trying to ignore the way his heart is pounding and the way it hurts. “I think you all have a handle on this, so I’m going to go.”

“Stiles,” Isaac tries his eyes wide and worried.

“I’m good,” Stiles assures, trying to give the boy a smile that feels brittle on his face. “Just time to call it a night, I should get back to my computer anyway, if we do find the Siren it would help to find out how to kill it.”

Stiles all but runs out of the club, if he feels the heat from a heavy stare of hazel-green eyes…well like he said before, king of denial.

…..

The next few days are tense, they’re still on the hunt for the Siren and Stiles and Derek aren’t talking, it’s a tossup what has the wolves more stressed.

…..

The Siren comes after Stiles, because of course it does, it finds him alone at night on his way back home from the morgue where the latest victim lays gutted. To twist the knife in a little more, it comes wearing Derek’s face. Stiles groans as he looks at the NotDerek smiling at him seductively, recalling a passage in his research about the Siren taking the form of the ‘perfect person’ for the victim.

“Please,” he scoffs as he holds a bronze dagger in his shaking hand behind his back. “You just totally gave yourself away; Derek would never smile at anyone like that.”

“He did the other night,” NotDerek grins wickedly. “He smiled and flirted with that woman, it hurt you, I could feel it, hear your thoughts, you think you’re not good enough, that you can never have him, but here I am, offering you what you want.”

“You’re not Derek,” Stiles gets out through clenched teeth, resisting the impulse to step back further into the alley they are in as the Siren slid up to him, its body brushing against Stiles.

“No,” NotDerek whispers in his ear, it’s tongue licking at the soft shell. “But I’m as close as you are going to get, what do you say?”

“Thanks for the offer,” Stiles answers shakily pulling his hand from behind, stabbing the Siren in the stomach before it can react, this time Stiles does step back from the creature as it lets out a screech, changing back to its original form. “But I’ll pass.”

It lets out another inhuman scream as it dies, it’s eyes locked on Stiles the whole time. Stiles is going to have nightmares for life.

Dropping the dagger, he pulls out his cell phone.

….

“Are you okay?” Isaac asks rushing forward, his hands reaching out to inspect Stiles; he stands still letting the boy finish, huffing out a laugh as Isaac scents him. Oh puppy.

“I’m fine, I totally shanked it’s ‘trying to be seductive’ ass,” Stiles boasts as the others gather around the body.

“How did you do it?” Boyd questions him, looking somewhat impressed when Stiles points to the dagger that is still on the ground.

“Bronze dagger dipped in the blood of one of the Siren’s victims,” Stiles answers, shrugging when he gets raised eyebrows from five werewolves. “Turns out Supernatural get a lot of its folklore right.”

“Good job,” Derek says to him, the first words they’ve shared since the club.

Stiles nods, breaking the eye contact. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Isaac says with false cheer, his eyes hard as he looks at his Alpha. “Turns out you can get information and kill evil creatures without sticking your tongue down the throat of skanky blondes, who knew?”

Stiles blushes beat red at the words and the looks it produces from Erica, Boyd and Scott, wanting to both facepalm and ruffle Isaac’s curls, wondering not for the first time when he earned himself that loyalty.

Erica snorts, quietly muttering. “Guess we know what parent Isaac is siding with in the divorce.”

Derek frowns at all of them, but stares at Stiles.

“Okay,” Stiles drags out after a few more seconds of awkward silence. “Can we move on from this painfully uncomfortable moment and get on with the disposing of the body? I need a shower badly; I need to get the skeevy feeling off of me.”

“Skeevy?” Isaac questions his expression worried again.

“There was a bad touch proposal,” Stiles answers.

“That’s vague,” Scott frowns.

Stiles nods. “It was meant to be.”

“Stiles,” Scott tries.

“Nope,” Stiles shakes his head. “I refuse to answer on the ground of emotional scarring.”

“What form did it take?” Boyd asks as he and Derek start to pick up the body.

Stiles heart skips and he knows everyone hear it by the way they pause and look at him. “I refuse to answer that too,” Stiles says avoiding everyone’s gaze.

…..

Stiles finds himself at the Hale house a few days later, writing notes about the Siren into the bestiary while the wolves train in the background. He doesn’t look up from his notes but he can feel Derek’s gaze on him, it’s been the same way for days and Stiles feels like he’s going to crack at any moment.

“I figured it out,” Isaac says coming to sit down next to Stiles, smirking when Stiles jumps a bit, startled. Stiles glares at him when he looks at his notes and sees the pen mark his jumping has caused, Isaac just smiles bigger at him, amused.

“Figured what out?” Stiles asks as he closes his book, turning his attention to the boy.

“How to get you and Derek pass the weirdness,” Isaac says easily.

Stiles looks over his shoulder casting a look at the rest of his friends.

“It doesn’t matter, he’s listening to us anyway,” Isaac continues calmly. “This will still work even with him knowing why I’m doing what I’m doing.”

Stiles looks at Isaac confused, in the back he can hear Derek letting out a warning growl. “What are you doing?”

Isaac grins as he grabs the back of Stiles’ neck. “Giving him a taste of his own medicine.”

Stiles’ tries to ask what he means but suddenly he has a mouthful of Isaac. It’s...well bad, Isaac is a great kisser and his lips are as soft as they seem, but kissing him feels incestual.

“Holy crap,” Erica shouts even as she laughs and Stiles can vaguely hear Scott whimpering.

Pulling back Isaac gives him a wink before turning to Derek who is fuming, a shit eating grin on Isaac’s face.

“See now you guys are even,” Isaac reasons, not even cowering when Derek’s eyes flash red. “Derek can kiss whoever he wants and you can kiss whoever you want, better yet now Derek knows how it feels to watch, right Derek?”

“You’ve proven your point, Isaac,” Derek growls.

“You sure?” Isaac asks innocently even as he moves away from Stiles, and Stiles can’t help but shake his head, a reluctant smile on his lips. The kid is a total brat but damn if it didn’t warm Stiles’ heart to have him on his side. “Cause I can do it again, it’s not exactly a hardship.”

“If Isaac is kissing Stiles, I get to kiss Stiles too,” Erica pipes in, smirking evilly as Derek tenses.

“You’d enjoy it,” Isaac comments, giving Stiles a sly look that makes him blush. “Everything you wondered about his mouth is true Erica, made for taking, don’t growl Boyd, I’m sure you and Erica can share.”

“Stop,” Scott whines.

“Yes, _stop_ ,” Derek voices, his words clipped. “And _leave_ , all of you.”

“Gladly,” Scott says as he rushes for the door. “Any more of this and I’ll need therapy.”

Stiles crosses his arms at the comment, focusing on it instead of the betas filing out the door, leaving him behind with an irate Derek.

“Okay you’ve proven your point,” Derek says once they’ve all left.

“Not my point, Isaac’s,” Stiles says standing up. “Isaac’s was making a point before he invaded my mouth.”

“But I would like to point out two things,” Derek continues as if Stiles hadn’t spoken. “One that woman kissed me, not the other way around and you left before I could do anything.”

“That’s-“

“And _two_ ,” Derek says a bit louder. “It’s you who has been avoiding me ever since.”

Stiles fidgets at the truth. “Okay, yeah-“

“Also, we are not together,” Derek says bluntly. “There is no reason for you to get jealous.”

Stiles can’t stop the himself from flinching at that. “R-right, you’re right, sorry.”

Derek sighs, closing his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair. “That- that’s not what I meant,” Derek starts to walk towards him. “I get it, I mean, I knew what Isaac was doing just now, why he was doing it and yet I still wanted to break his hand for touching you.”

“I-“ Stiles pauses. “Don’t have a response for that.”

“That’s a first,” Derek mutters with a wry smile.

“Blow me,” Stiles says petulant, his eyes widening when Derek’s flash.

“Gladly,” Derek answers and Stiles thinks his brain just fried at the metal image.

He groans pitifully. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” Derek challenges. “Not telling you what I want, hasn’t gotten us anywhere but you not talking to me and my beta mad at me for hurting your feelings.”

“Isaac-“

“Is protective of you,” Derek finishes. “I’m glad, not that it’s going to save him from me running him ragged next time we train.”

“Hey,” Stiles says defensively pointing a finger in Derek’s direction. “You leave Isaac alone.”

Derek shakes his head.

“He-“

“Kissed you, he knew I’d get him back for it,” Derek growls as he pulls Stiles into his arms. Stiles lets out a squeak, rolling his eyes as Derek smirks smugly, even when he feels the heat and arousal inside build at the way Derek is looking at him, the way his hands are running down Stiles back, settling low.

“I can kiss whoever I want,” Stiles says breathless as Derek nudges his nose against Stiles’ cheek.

“Nope,” Derek says between wet presses of his mouth against Stiles’ jaw. “Just me.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asks shaky, gasping when Derek sucks on his neck.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Stiles demands even as his heart soars.

Derek pulls back, his expression tender as his thumb strokes Stiles’ bottom lip, groaning softly when his mouth parts. “Because Isaac was right, I can kiss whoever I want.”

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles whispers, sighing when Derek presses his mouth against his, moans into the kiss as Derek pulls Stiles’ bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, sucking on it.

“And,” Derek continues against his mouth. “The only person I want to kiss is you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and/or drop me a prompt on [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/), follow [writeworld](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
